Benicio del Toro
Benicio Monserrate Rafael Del Toro Sánchez, besser bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen Benicio del Toro, ist ein am 19. Februar 1967 in San Juan, Puerto Rico, geborener Schauspieler. Del Toro ist vor allem für seine vielfach ausgezeichnete Rolle des Javier Rodríguez in dem Film Traffic – Macht des Kartells von Steven Soderbergh aus dem Jahr 2000 bekannt. Am 15. Februar 2016 wurde durch eine Meldung auf StarWars.com bekannt, dass er zu dem Cast von Episode VIII gehören wird. Leben Del Toro wurde als zweites Kind zweier wohlhabender Anwälte in San Juan, Puerto Rico geboren. Hier verbrachte er auch den Großteil seiner Kindheit. Mit neun Jahren starb seine Mutter und er wurde von seiner Oatentante, ebenfalls Anwältin, weiter großgezogen. Sein Vater heiratete einige Jahre später erneut und del Toro wurde auf ein Internat nach Pennsylvania, USA geschickt. Hier kam er zuerst nur schlecht zurecht, da er nur wenig Englisch sprach. 1985 schloss er die Schule ab und schrieb sich zunächst für Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der Univerity of California in San Diego ein. Auf grund der Teilnahmebedingungen an einem Theaterstück änderte er allerdings kurz darauf sein Hauptfach wieder zu Theaterwissenschaften und nahm das Schauspielern daraufhin sehr ernst. Seine Familie war von dieser Entscheidung vorerst wenig begeistert, da del Toro ursprünglich der Familientradition folgen und ebenfalls Anwalt werden sollte. Del Toro ging später nach New York, um dort am Broadway Schauspiel zu studieren, kehrte allerdings wenig später nach Kalifornien zurück, um an der Stella Adler Academy of Acting zu studieren. Nach dem Ende seiner Ausbildung spielte del Toro zunächst in diversen Theaterstücken und hatte kleinere Nebenrollen in Fernsehserien, bis er nach und nach für immer mehr Nebenrollen, meist Gegenspieler der Hauptchraktere, unter anderem in James Bond - Lizenz zum Töten, Money for Nothing und China Moon bekannter wurde. Seine erste große Rolle hatte del Toro dann 1995 in Die üblichen Verdächtigen, als er eine der fünf Hauptrollen übernahm. Im Jahr 2000 hatte del Toro dann seinen ganz großen Durchbruch, als er für seine Rolle des Javier Rodríguez in dem Film Traffic – Macht des Kartells von Steven Soderbergh mit den drei großen Filmpreisen (Oscar, Golden Globe und BAFTA-Award) als Bester Nabendarsteller gekürt wurde. Weitere Nebenrollen in 21 Gramm und Sin City folgten, bis er durch seinen Erfolg auch immer mehr für Hauptrollen in Erwägung gezogen wurde. So spielte er in dem Drama Eine neue Chance an der Seite von Halle Berry und wenig später Che Guevara in einer zweiteiligen Biografie über den kubanischen Diktator, die ihm den Darstellerpreis der Filmfestspiele von Cannes 2008 einbrachte. 2013 und 2014 trat del Toro als der Collector in Marvels Thor - The Dark World und in Guardians of the Galaxy auf und spielte in dem 2015 veröffentlichen mehrfach Oscarnominierten Thriller Sicario die Hauptrolle. Am 15. Februar 2016 wurde bekannt, dass del Toro eine wohl dunkle aber bedeutende Nebenrolle in Episode VIII übernehmen wird.Watch the Star Wars: Episode VIII teaser video! Filmographie (Auswahl) *1989: James Bond 007 – Lizenz zum Töten *1993: Money for Nothing *1993: Fearless – Jenseits der Angst *1994: China Moon *1995: Die üblichen Verdächtigen *1996: The Fan *1998: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *2000: Snatch – Schweine und Diamanten *2000: Traffic – Macht des Kartells *2003: 21 Gramm *2005: Sin City *2007: Eine neue Chance *2008: Che – Revolución *2008: Che – Guerrilla *2013: Thor – The Dark Kingdom *2014: Guardians of the Galaxy *2015: Sicario *''2017: ''Die letzten Jedi Weblinks * * Quellen *''Entertainment Weekly'' Einzelnachweise en:Benicio del Toro Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler